The Next Generation Beginnings/Transcript
=Part 1= “(Scene opening with Phineas, Ferb and Baijeet in the backyard, building a superstructure)” Phineas: Okay, we just finished the superstructure, but what we really need is the tool that would fuse wood and metal out of a molecular level. Baljeet: Technology like is twenty years away, like you need a time machine just like last time. Luckily, I been working on the design. I like the next generation and quantum mechanics yet, you are get me a couple of days... Phineas: Or we can use the one at the museum. Baljeet: There’s a time machine of the museum? Phineas: Yeah, we will take it back as a Mesozoic Era. Baljeet: You got to hang out with dinosaurs? Phineas: Yep, earlier this summer. Baljeet: Ugh! (walking away angrily) Well, thank you for inviting me. Phineas: Ferb, I know we’re going to do today. Or I should say, I know we’re going to twenty years in the future today. Isabella: Hey, guys. Whatcha doin? Phineas: We’re time travelers. Isabella: May I come? Phineas: Why not? Candace: (on the phone) Yeah, Stacy, they’re building something out there. But I decided the problem is I always drop the gun. Now I can’t wait until just the right moment to... Stacy: Hello? Hello? Candace: They’re on the move! I’m bust them now! I’m bust them now! (giggles) (in the museum, riding in the time machine) Phineas: Twenty years in the future, here we go! (disappears) Candace: So, that’s it! They’re time traveling for the third time, and the best part is they had returned to this exact spot. And I will be standing right here to Mom to bust them when they do. Apparently, right over there, I been crushing on the machine while standing there. And I’m talking to nobody. (twenty years after) Phineas: Here we are, twenty years in the future. Isabella, wait. You’re the one we can trust you to watch a machine. Isabella: He trust me. (leans over the lever and transports in her time) Oops! Janitor: Yeah, I hate cleaning that thing anyway. Phineas: Hey, I see the museum has a new wing. And look how Danville’s changed. Hey, mobile homes, flying cars, jet packs! Hey, look at that. That looks like, it’s Adyson, twenty years older. I almost didn’t reconsider her, she’s so relaxing, I see her future kids in the backyard. Becky Van Stomm: I can’t believe you, Jet and John. You two are so lazy! It’s summer vacation and you wasted it! You guys are never do anything! Jet: I’m sitting on this digital tree. John Van Stomm: I’m sitting next to him. Becky Van Stomm: Mom, did you see my brothers out there doing nothing? They didn’t do anything. Adyson Van Stomm: Oh, Becky, don’t be exaggerating. I wish you just get along. Phineas and Ferb and I will be friends since we’re kids. (the backyard gate open automatically) Phineas: The future! Hi, guys. Whatcha doin? Jet Van Stomm: I’m sitting on the digital tree. John Van Stomm: And I’m sitting next to him. Adyson Van Stomm:Oh, Ginger, every job is that every present of the earthquake. And the upside of the future today. Me? I’m fine and my sons are fine too. Jet and John are in the backyard with the young Phineas and Ferb. YOUNG Phineas and Ferb?! I gotta go, Ginger. Good luck with your patients.